joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hans0l013123897/Adrift Units
(Adrift Corrin (Fire Emblem Heroes) ) |-|Male= |-|Female= Summary Corrin is an Adrift Hero created by Azura's Dream World, based on his/Her Real world counterpart of Fire Emblem Fates fame. This Hero thinks of nothing but to protect and cheerish Azura at all costs, can also be summoned by Kiran (Fire Emblem) and Azura when in command of the Dream World. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A , 2-B to 2-A via Environmental Destruction Name: Corrin Origin: Fire Emblem Heroes Gender: Male/Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dream World Construct/Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can transform into a Dragon with a Dragon Stone), Water Manip (Via Water Breath), Fire Manip (Via Fire Breath), Durability Negation (Attacks Foe's Magical Resistance instead of their raw durability). Statistics Amplification (Via Dragon Fang, Hone Speed 2, Hone Dragons, Atk Def Bond 3 and Draconic Rage), Power Nullification (Nullifies skills that stop him from counter attacking or guarantees follow-up attacks for his foe.) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can transform into a Dragon with a Dragon Stone), Water Manip (Via Water Breath), Fire Manip (Via Fire Breath), Durability Negation (Attacks Foe's Magical Resistance instead of their raw durability). Statistics Amplification (Via Dragon Aura, Hone Attack 2, Fortify Dragons, Atk Spd Bond 3 and Draconic Rage). Attack Potency: Xxxx (Fought Alfonse and the Order of Heroes on equal grounds.), his Attacks ignore conventional durability as long it is weaker than the foe's resistance.) | Xxxx (Fought Alfonse and the Order of Heroes on equal grounds.), her Attacks ignore conventional durability as long it is weaker than the foe's resistance.) Lifting Strength: same as others Striking Strength: same as other Feh Durability: same as others | Same as others Stamina: Very high | Very High Range: Extended melee range with Dragonic Rage. | Extended melee range with Dragonic Rage. Standard Equipment:Water Breath, Fire Breath, Draconic Rage (Blue for Male), (Green for Female) Intelligence: High (Should be comparable ot its canon counterpart) Weaknesses: Weapon Disadvantage (Green Tomes, Green Beast Damage, Green Damage Bows and Axes.), Dragon Killing Weapons (Falchion, Sword of Seals, Book of Naga, etc.) | Weapon Disadvantage (Red Tomes, Red Beast Damage, Red Damage Bows and Swords.), Dragon Killing Weapons (Falchion, Sword of Seals, Book of Naga, etc.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Male: *Null Follow-Up 3: Neutralizes effects that guarantee foe's follow-up attacks and effects that prevent unit's follow-up attacks during combat. * Draconic Rage: If foe's Range is superior to Extended Melee, all damage will target either physical or Magical durability depending on the lowest rating. *Dragon Fang: Uses a special attack that increases attack potency by 50% *Atk/Def Bond 3: Increases attack and defense to himself and nearby allies *Fortify spd 2: Increases speed to nearby allies *Hone Dragons: Increases Attack and Speed to nearby Dragon Allies Female: * Draconic Rage: If foe's Range is superior to Extended Melee, all damage will target either physical or Magical durability depending on the lowest rating. *Draconic Aura :Uses a special attack that increases attack potency by 30% *Atk/Spd Bond 3: Increases attack and speed to herself and nearby allies *Fortify Def 2: Increases defense to nearby allies *Fortify Dragons: Increases physical defense and Magical Resistance to dragon allies. Key: Male | Female Note: For the Fire Emblem Fates version, go to Corrin (Fire Emblem) ---- Others ----- Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ---- ---- ---- [ Adrift Mikoto (Fire Emblem Heroes) ] Summary Mikoto is an Adrift Hero created by Azura's Dream World, based on Her Real world counterpart, who is the Queen of Hoshido. This Hero thinks of nothing but to protect and cheerish Azura at all costs, can also be summoned by Kiran (Fire Emblem) and Azura when in command of the Dream World. In the Tempest Trial "Before we met...", she is a Tempest Vortex Host. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A , 2-B to 2-A via Environmental Destruction Name: Mikoto Origin: Fire Emblem Heroes Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dream World Construct/Hero/Tempest Host Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, Status Effect Inducement (via Dazzling Flash+ and Wrathful Flash+), Statistics Amplification (Via Brazen Atk/Res 3), Power Bestowal (Via Infantry Rush 3), Durability Negation (Targets Magical Resistance instead of physical durability), can survive a fatal blow once with Miracle. Attack Potency: Xxxx (Fought Alfonse and the Order of Heroes on equal grounds.), Her attacks ignore physical durability. Lifting Strength: same as others Striking Strength: same as other Feh Durability: same as others Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of meters with Dazzling Flash+ and Wrathful Flash+, cannot inflict damage at close range. Standard Equipment: Assault, Flash+, Dazzling Flash+, Wrathful Flash+. Intelligence: High (Should be comparable to her canon counterpart) Weaknesses: Weapon Disadvantage (Groonraven+ and other similar weapons that grant weapon advantage against colorless units) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dazzling Flash+: Prevents counter attacks next action foe and close allies, foe cannot counter attack to the attack. *Wrathful Staff+: Prevents counter attacks next actions to foe and close allies, Mikoto does not suffer from damage debuffs. Key: Base. ---- Others ----- Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ---- ---- ---- Camilla (Fire Emblem Heroes) Summary Camilla is an Adrift Hero created by Azura's Dream World based on Her Real world counterpart, who is a princess of Nohr. This Hero thinks of nothing but to protect and cheerish Azura at all costs, can also be summoned by Kiran (Fire Emblem) and Azura when in command of the Dream World. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A , 2-B to 2-A via Environmental Destruction Name: Camilla Origin: Fire Emblem Heroes Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dream World Construct/Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Statistic Aplification (Via various abilities and Book of Dreams.), Flight, Durability Negation (Her attacks target the foe's magical resistance rather than the physical.) Attack Potency: Xxxx (Fought Alfonse and the Order of Heroes on equal grounds.), Her attacks ignore physical durability. Lifting Strength: same as others Striking Strength: same as other Feh Durability: same as others Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of meters with Magic, Cannot inflict damage on close range. Standard Equipment: Book of Dreams Intelligence: High (Should be comparable to her canon counterpart) Weaknesses: Weapon Disadvantage (Blue weapons, Lances), Bows. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Book of Dreams: Amplies her own and her closeby allies's strenght. Key: Base Note: For her canonical version, go to Camilla (Fire Emblem) ---- Others ----- Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ---- Category:Blog posts